


It Has to be You

by fluffyunicorn_bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyunicorn_bacon/pseuds/fluffyunicorn_bacon
Summary: From baeconandeggs's prompt BAE877 from 2019 promptYeol has been in love with is childhood best friend, Baekhyun, since forever but when he is about to confess, he is met by the news of Byun-Park's family business merger or in other words an arranged marriage between the eldest child of the Byuns and Parks. Problem is, Baekhyun is the sole heir and the bigger problem is the eldest child of the Parks is Yeol's twin brother, Chan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 14





	It Has to be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time joining BAE fest. I'm very nervous about how it turns out since I'm enjoying reading more than writing. Firstly, I'm sorry for the prompter if it's not as good as you wish. I hope that I will get better soon after this. Second, I want to say thank you to my Beta, Vid, whom I know she is very busy here and there yet still spare time to read my fic. Lastly, thank you for the reader(s) who read this fic. Thank you!

Park Yeol doesn’t know how he ends up in this misery. Being far from his family and friends for a year just to clear up his mind, to be alone, to erase his feeling for his _best friend,_ Byun Baekhyun. It’s a sunny day, he chooses to spend the Sunday sitting calmly at the park, watching families, couples, and some groups hanging out together. While sipping his cup of coffee, he is in _nostalgia_ on how it all starts.

-

“Yeol!”, the midget, Byun Baekhyun, screamed from the hallway. Everyone in the hallway could hear him. Park Yeol, being embarrassed as always because Baekhyun antics, put his hands on his face.

“Can you be a little quiet? Or at least, be civil to our ears? You screamed all the way you run here!”. Baekhyun was gasping for air because tired from running.

“Hehe, sorry about that. I’m just too excited,” he spoke while handed Yeol a piece of paper. “Here, I got admitted to Seoul National University! With you!” Yeol snatched the paper and read it carefully.

“Wow! Congratulation, Baek!” he hugged Baekhyun, “at least now I have a friend at College. Don’t need to find new friends.” Yeol said excitedly. He was the type of person that preferred to be alone than being such in a crowd. Being with Baekhyun was enough for him. He just didn’t find any comfortable to talk to anyone.

Yes, Park Yeol, an 18 boy that everyone knew was a quiet, smart, but handsome boy. If it would be ranked, he was in the top 3 the most handsome boy at high school. Despite him being a quiet and shy person, everybody knew him. He was the child of Park Bo Hwan and Park Ji Eun, the owner of Park Enterprise, one of the richest people in South Korea. That was made him famous at school.

He was not the only child in the Park family. He had a twin brother, older by 3 minutes, Park Chan. Different from Yeol, Chan was an easy-going person, has a lot of friends, and easy to approach. But the same, both of them were so smart.

It was not a secret that one of them will be the successor of the Park Enterprise. But as everyone knew, the eldest would be the successor and that was Park Chan. Yeol didn’t bother with it too much. He just thought that he had more chances to explore what he liked and not to study business and do boring meetings since young. And, here he was, studying in a public school with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s family background was no different from Chan and Yeol’s. He was the only child of the Byun Co.’s owners, Byun Joo Hwan and Byun Na Ri. As the sole child of their family, his future has been decided, to be the next company's president. But, Baekhyun chose to study in a public school than in a business school because he wanted to live his young age happily before he would be ‘caged’ in the company. Instead, he was still taking extra lessons to study business and all on the weekend. He was a fast learner, so he didn’t need to take a long class, 2 hours per day was fine.

Despite being in the same university, Yeol and Baekhyun would take different majors. Yeol was so interested in medicine and dreamt to be a doctor so he took the medical study and Baekhyun would take the management major to ‘prepare’ himself for the future. But for now, in Yeol mind was a relief. He wouldn’t be alone even though they were in the different faculty. He would just walk to Bakehyun’s building and that wouldn’t take a lot of time.

It was lunchtime. As always Yeol sat alone in the corner while eating the food. Today’s cafeteria's menu was his favorite, chicken cutlet and rice, and peaceful surrounding until Baekhyun came. He sat angrily beside Yeol. He could see from his corner eyes that his best friend was fuming.

“Hey! You left me!” he pinched Yeol arm. “Why you don’t wait for me in front of my class?” he looked to Yeol’s tray, “ah, it’s because chicken cutlet is the menu. So you choose chicken cutlet over me? Fine!”

_Cute._

Yeol was only smiling a bit when he saw his friend lined to get his lunch. He has always adored the petite man. Baekhyun was cute, he always got angry over little things, but that what Yeol found it was his charm. Since they were kids, Baekhyun always being clingy to him, going everywhere with him, and doing anything with him. And Yeol was not complaining at all. He liked Baek’s companion. He enjoyed it, _very much._

“Yeol, I’ve talked to my parents about the acceptance letter that I got. They were so happy and decided to give us a little present?”

“Us? Including me?” he asked.

“Yeah! You know what they will give us?” he looked at Yeol with twinkling eyes.

“No, what is that?”

“An apartment to live together!”

Yeol choked, “what?!” He read Baek’s eyes, twinkling with excitement as he told him about the gift. He wanted to be happy too since he was very comfortable with the midget’s companion, but he wouldn’t show it. Who was he to reject the gift? He would accept it _willingly._

“Since you are still a kid, yes, I will gladly accept the offer to live together with you,” he was back to his lunch, munching his food. “And I don’t want a kid like you will be alone and be in trouble.”

“Yah! I will go to university soon and how dare you to call me a kid?” Yeol scanned him from head to toe, “yeah, kiddo. Your height, your blabbering, says it all.”

“Yeol,” he said seriously while walking to Yeol’s side. When Yeol met his eyes, suddenly he hit by the smaller. “I’m not a kid! Stop it! I’m a grown man!”

“Ouch, ouch. Stop, Baek! Okay, okay, grown man,” he laughed loudly. He liked to tease Baekhyun since he was so cute when he was angry, pouting, and hit him. _A whipped culture_ , people said.

-

Time went so fast. It was the time when finally both Yeol and Bakhyun moved together to the apartment. They were busy arranging their things in their rooms. The apartment was quite big for two, thanks to their rich parents. It had a kitchen, dining room, TV room, three bedrooms, and a room that had some games to play with.

It was lunchtime. They had been busy to tidy their apartment that they almost missed their lunch. “Baek, let’s order some food. I’m too lazy to cook and we don’t have any groceries yet.”

“Okay, Yeol. I want-” he couldn’t finish his sentence when suddenly the bell rang. Baekhyun jogged to the front door, opened it, and surprised that Chan was in front of their apartment.

“Chan! What brings you here?”

“Here,” he gave Baekhyun a bunch of foods in his hands, “I know that you guys will be so busy arranging stuff since today is the moving day. So, I decided to bring you guys food. You know, for convenience.”

Yeol looked at him suspiciously. His twin brother never be so caring like this. Yes, they were all growing up together. But, since Chan was appointed to be the heir of their company, they grew apart. Both of them were close to Baekhyun because Baekhyun often spent time in their mansion, _vice versa._ But, Chan never showed his caring to both of them.

“Well, it’s once in a lifetime you get us food. Do you hit your head or something?” Yeol asked him.

“I’m just trying to be civil, you know. My brother and this kid, he pointed to Bakehyun, ”is moving, so, at least this is what I can do,” Chan shrugged.

“Ya! Can you be thankful to him?” Baekhyun shout from the kitchen, “it saves us time too, Yeol. Besides, I’m very hungry and I can’t wait to eat now.”

“What?” Chan looked at Yeol because Yeol was busy glaring at him. “Don’t be so suspicious, lil bro,” he hit Yeol arm lightly, “I will be lonely too since you are moving out from home. At least I want to see my brother’s apartment. Just to make sure that you live comfortable”.

“Well, well, let’s eat!” Baekhyun chirped, bringing the food to the living room.

 _Well, I will let it slide this time._ Yeol thought.

They ate happily, the jokes from Baekhyun, the talks from Chan, and the laugh from Yeol. Despite the tension earlier, they were brothers after all.

-

Their campus life went so fast. Their first semester was gone in a blink. They were busy to catch up, to study, and to make friends. The night before their first day, Baekhyun nagged Yeol that he had to make friends since Baekhyun couldn’t be with him 24/7.

“You should make friends, Yeol. At least one. I can’t be with you all the time, so do you,” he was pouting.

“But, no one like you, Baek. They don’t know me well”.

“Then try to make one first! It takes one step at first for everything. I believe that you will meet someone that can accompany you in the campus. Please?” There, he put his pleading eyes. He knew that Yeol would grant anything if he took out his ace card.

“Fine, I’ll try to. But don’t expect much from me.”

“Yes! That’s good, that’s my boy!” Baek patted Yeol’s head.

And, here he was, sitting with his new friends slash best friends, Sehun and Jongdae. He met Sehun on the first day. He was sitting beside Yeol and introduced themselves to each other. The reason why Yeol decided to befriend him was that he could appreciate his space. Simply, he was just like Yeol, a lover of solitude.

Jongdae was the complete opposite of them. He was talkative like Baekhyun, but in a more noisy mode. He was just loud, like really loud. The first time Yeol knew him, he thought that Jongdae eats a speaker every day. But what he liked was Jongdae was a considerate person.

“Professor Kim is pain in the ass. I don’t like him. Summer holiday is supposed to be a holiday, a lot of playing, doing bunch of stuffs, not full of assignment,” Jongdae ranting, “it’s our last year and he still gives us a bunch of assignment”.

“Yeah, I agree with you this time. I already have plan to go to Japan next week and it seems I have to delay it,” Sehun said. “Do you have any plan for this summer, Yeol?”

“Well, I don’t really have. Beside spend time with Baekhyun, nothing else,” he answered.

“Yeol, can I ask you something?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Do you have any plan to tell Baekhyun about your feeling?”

Yeol stopped eating. He hated this topic. He just thought that it was his feeling and nobody could mess with it. Yes, Sehun and Jongdae knew about it. One day, they were just curious about Yeol and Baek’s relationship because they seem _very_ close. Yeol decided to tell them and he didn’t regret it. He never thought that having friends that knew about his feeling would help him eased his burden a little bit.

“I-I’m-..”

“You should man up, Yeol. Or else, you will lose him,” Jongdae interupted him.

Yeol was sighing, “I will confess to him after we graduate. I still need some time to figure out if he feels the same with me or not”.

“From our perspective, Yeol, we’re gonna be honest that your feeling is mutual. I believe that he feels the same as you,” Sehun said.

“From my perspective, Sehun, me, myself, the one that being his friend since forever, never in my mind comes to a conclusion that he has the same feeling as mine,” Yeol answer.

“Well, that’s for sure because you are blinded with your doubt. You are too focus on your feeling, not his,” Sehun answered back, “but at least for now, you have a plan to confess to him. You are one step ahead, bro”.

“Yeah, Yeol. Whatever his answer is, whether the answer is yes or no, we will always support you,” Jongdae patted his back.

“But, you have to prepare for the worst, still. Even we are sure that Baekhyun has the same feeling as you, we never know the truth until then,” Sehun said.

“Thank you, guys. It’s easy to say, but I’m ready to face the truth. I hope,” he bowed his head, not even sure about it.

-

_Baekhyun was his first love. At first, he wasn’t sure about his feeling. It was like any normal day. He was waiting his driver at the front of their school to pick him up. He usually got home together with Baekhyun. But he said that he had to meet his friend after school, so Yeol had to go home alone. When he was waiting, he saw Baekhyun on the corner of the soccer field in front of their school. He saw Baekhyun walked together with Jaebum, the school soccer captain. He knew that the boy was fond of Baekhyun. He often saw Jaebum giving small attention to Baekhyun, like gave him strawberry milk, brought him a towel after PE class, or that time when Baekhyun injured his ankle. That man was beside him until he was picked up by Mr. Byun._

_When he was watching them, suddenly, Jaebum was kneeling on one knee. He was confessing to Baekhyun. From what Yeol saw, Baekhyun was quite surprised. But Yeol didn’t seem to care. His heat was aching, filled with jealousy, frightened that he might lose his best friend, anger that he would lose someone dear to his heart. That very time, his driver came and he hurried to get in the car. He was in the urge to cry. It was hurt so much that he could feel that he was short of breathing. That day, he finally realized that Beakhyun was not only his best friend, but he loved him more than as a friend._

_The next day, he was absent from school. He called in sick. After he got home, he was having a fever. He didn’t want to eat and go out of his room. At night, he was crying, imagining Baekhyun with someone else already made him feel sick. Called him exaggerating, but that was what he felt._

_Baekhyun was worried. Yeol was rarely sick, so it shocked him that he was sick. After school ended, he hurriedly went to the Park’s mansion and went in to Yeol’s bedroom without knocking._

_Yeol felt that his bedside was dipping. He was ready to yell when suddenly a tiny hand was on his forehead. He was surprised that Beakhyun now sitting in front of him with a concerned face. Baekhyun was frowning, seeing his best friend sick was painful._

_“How can you get fever, Yeol? What were you doing yesterday? It was not raining, though,” he said while pouting._

_Yeol wanted to answer it but he was flabbergasted. He was confused. On one side, he wanted to answer it, but on the other side, he was still hurting. Thinking that Baekhyun_ might _accept Jaebum’s confession made him shut his mouth._

_“What happens, Yeol? Why you are not answering my question? Is it really hurt? You get a headache, too?”_

Yes, it hurts. A lot.

_He wanted to answer it but no sound came out. He was just looking at Baekhyun, looking closely how beautiful he was. His best friend, his love._

_“Baek,” he finally spoke, “can I ask you something?” he said with his rasped voice._

_“Yes, of course. What is it?”_

_Yeol was thinking. He was in doubt whether he should ask him or not. But, he eventually asked him._

_“Yesterday, I saw Jaebum confessed to you. Did you accept him?”_

Ah, he saw it? _That was Baekhyun thinking. At first, he was hesitated to answer. He didn’t know how to answer it. Meanwhile, Yeol was confused too. He read his face, assumed that Baekhyun accepted him._

_“So you accept-”_

_“No,” he answered firmly._

_“What?”_

_“The answer is no, I don’t’ accept his confession, Yeol.”_

_“But, why?” he asked. “You two will make a good couple. The most handsome and the cutest boy in school are a couple, it will be so beautiful.”_

_“Well, it turns out that I don’t have the same feeling towards him.”_

_Relieved. He felt relieved, happy, joyous. Baekhyun rejected him. He was beyond happy._

_He suddenly felt better,_ so much better _. He asked Baekhyun to get him some food from the kitchen. Baekhyun was confused. Five minutes ago, he was looking so sick and now he looked that he gained so much strength to talk, even to sit down._

 _Baekhyun then fed him, helped him to change his clothes, playing games with him._ He is so strange _, he thought._

-

It has been 3 years since graduation. Baekhyun now was preparing himself to take the director seat in his family’s company. For a wealthy son, 3 years was a little bit longer for him to take that position. In other families, it just took not even a year to be the CEO. Just like Park Chan, after he graduated from university, he took the CEO seat in one of their family’s company. Baekhyun just wanted to take it slowly. Meanwhile Park Yeol, was a resident doctor that now pursuing a specialization to be an internist.

“How’s your preparation, Baek? Is it going well?” Yeol asked.

“Yeah, I’m a little bit tired. Meetings with old people, signing many papers, studying about the company,” he said whining, “I want to be like you!”

“Being a resident is not easy, Baek. Having night shift many times, meeting a lot of antique patients, seeing blood frequently. Oh God, I believe you don’t like that, right?”

Baekhyun was grimacing, “yeah, you are right. But it seems like your life is not boring, though. You get to meet a lot of different people, and what I envy the most is you have friends that the same age as you!” he said that with a pout on his lips.

“Like I’m happy with that,” he implied.

“Oh, don’t forget that tomorrow we have a family dinner together, Yeol.”

“I don’t forget about that,” he said while munching his burger. “But, don’t you think it’s a little bit odd, Baek?”

“Why?”

“It’s been a while since our family has dinner together. The last time it was to celebrate my brother’s new position 3 years ago. If our family have a ‘meeting’ like this, it’s probably that they have something important to ‘celebrate’,” Yeol said.

“Hm…you’re right, Yeol. After you said that, I fell a little bit nervous too, but I don’t know why,” he shrugged.

“The one and the only way to find out is tomorrow. But I feel uneasy. My heart tells me it will be bad.”

“Yah!” Baek smacked Yeol’s head, “don’t be too dramatic. As if there is no happy news that they will deliver to us. Be positive, Yeol! Sometimes I don’t get why you can live your life with your mind. Your mind is like, dark,” he said while giggling.

“You don’t know how is it like in my mind, Baek. It’s colorful.” _Because you always in my head._

“Yeah, whatever you say, my Prince.”

It was the day after. The Parks family already arrived at the restaurant. While waitig for the Byun’s, Yeol asked his parents about the dinner, why they had the dinner meeting with the Byun’s. his parents just said that there was something important to announce. Yeol then glanced at his brother. His brother looked so tensed. He was not behaving like usual. Chan rarely felt nervous, even when his announcement to become the Park Enterprise’s new CEO. _This is not gonna lead to a good news,_ he believed.

Not long after that, the Byun’s arrived. Baekhyun walked inside while smiling, greeting the Park’s.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Park! Nice to meet you. It’s been a long time since the last time we met. You both look so gorgeous as always!”

“Don’t say that, honey. You are adorable as always! Please, sit down. We already order the food,” Mrs. Park said.

While the food was served, both family were talking about their life and their business. Yeol was feeling uneasy. He glanced many times to his brother that seemed to be silent since forever. Then he heard a glass being hit. Yeol looked up. It was his father. He was going to announce something, he thought.

“Everybody, actually, the purpose of the dinner tonight is we want to announce something important for both our family,” Mr. Park said. “We will have a cooperation or merger our companies,” he said while beaming. “And, the way to make our plan works is by making one of our son married with the one and only son, Byun Baekhyun.”

Yeol was shocked, as well as Baekhyun. “And it is to marry Park Chan and Byun Baekhyun.”

“What?!” Yeol shouted. “It can’t be! Mom, Dad, why him?!”

“Why, Yeol? Is there any problem?” his mom asked.

“It-it’s because,” he was stuttering. He was shocked, confused, angry, and afraid. Afraid of losing Baekhyun. This was his chance, one and only chance to get Baekhyun.

“Because what, Yeol?” his father looked at him.

“Because I love him! It’s because I love him so much! No, please Mom, Dad, don’t do this!”

“No, Yeol. We can’t. An arranged marriage should be the eldest from our side,” his father answered.

“No! What kind of ridiculous rule is that! We are twins, we just 3 minutes different. It’s not like we are years apart!”

“No, the decision has already made between the two families, Yeol,” his mother said while grabbing his hand. “Your brother has agreed to this too since the very first time we told him.”

“You know that since the beginning, Chan? Really? Is that why you starting to be nice to Baekhyun? Since the day we moved together?”

“Yes, that was my intention, to get closer to my future husband,” he said coldly.

“I’m done. I’m sorry, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Byun. I can’t be here. I’m going home,” he grabbed his phone and walked out from the restaurant.

The room was silent. Both families was stunned by Yeol’s confession. Meanwhile Bakhyun, he was shocked, sad, angry, confused. He was silent since Mr. Park announced his arranged marriage. He didn’t know what to say. Moreover, he was surprised by Yeol’s confession. It was too much for Baekhyun, too. His parents didn’t inform him beforehand. He was as clueless as Yeol.

“Mom, Dad,” Baekhyun finally spoke up, “why you don’t inform me beforehand?”

“Honey, we have discussed between the two families and we agreed. We just have everything settle and think that everything will go smoothly as we planned. But,”

“But we must go as we planned,” Mr. Park intercepted.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Park. I respect you and your family. But I hope that all of you can reconsider it. It’s hard for me, too. Chan has been informed since the first day you decide this, but me, please, I have to think it first. I have to settle all things down,” Baekhyun said.

After long deliberation, Mr. Park finally spoke. “Okay, Baekhyun. I will give you a month to think. To give us the answer. But, unfortunately, a no is not what we’re waiting and I can guarantee you that whatever your answer is, you will marry Chan. And that’s final.”

Baekhyun could only sigh. It was too much for him. He couldn’t do this. He must face Yeol to make him calm, to give him assurance that he would not change even he married his brother. But, what no one knew was Baekhyun was in doubt. He didn’t know his feeling. He was happy hearing Yeol’s confession, but he was afraid. Afraid to lose him, to lose their friendship, to lose all they have built together. Baekhyun knew from Yeol’s eyes that he was hurting. Never before that he saw Yeol this mad. _I have to talk to him,_ he thought.

Outside the restaurant, Yeol just standing. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. His mind was in chaos. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to face his family. He hated his parents and his twin at the moment. He felt like they betrayed him all this time. He wanted to escape.

“Sehun..”

“What’s up dude?”

“Can I stay at your house? Please, I need to get out from here. I don’t want to go home. Please, let me.”

“Slow down, Yeol. Okay, okay. You sound that you are not in your right state. Should I pick you up?”

“Don’t need. I will take a cab. Just, don’t tell anyone that I’m going there.”

“Okay, your secret is safe with me. Be careful on your way.”

“Yeah sure.”

After arriving at Sehun house, Yeol told him everything. Sehun was shocked. He didn’t know that it would be this messy. He pitied his friend so much. He loved Baekhyun and planned to ask him out that summer, but, the table has turned bad for him.

“I don’t know what to do right now. All I think is I want to be happy with him. I want him for myself, not for anyone else including my brother. I, I just don’t know what to do, Sehun-ah! I mess up! What will I do without him in my life? What do I do now? He will marry my brother now. What should I do?!” Yeol was crying a mess. He pulled his hair out of rage, crying, hitting his face. It was painful for Sehun to watch his friend this broken.

“I don’t know what to say, Yeol, to be honest. But, I think you should wait for Baekhyun’s side. You went away before hearing his side, right? I believe Baekhyun is in the same position as you. He doesn’t know a thing about it. Trust me this time.”

“But, what if he doesn't have a choice then he chooses Chan over me? Should I spend the rest of my life as his brother-in-law, see them being oh so lovey-dovey in front of me meanwhile I’m breaking into pieces? I want to be selfish for once, Hun. Is it wrong?”

“Being selfish is not wrong, Yeol. But, for this time, you should put aside your selfishness and think straight to find the best way.”

Yeol spent a week in Sehun’s house. He just didn’t want to go home yet when his mind was in a mess. His parents kept calling him, sent him messages, but once he replied that he was okay and need time to clear his mind, his parents understood. Even that night, his father was thinking after hearing Yeol’s confession. Despite his firmness about the whole plan, as a father, he didn’t want to hurt either of his child. But, because now the CEO position was Chan’s, he didn’t have any choice to arrange a marriage between Chan and Baekhyun, not Yeol. It was all for business at first, after all.

After that dreading week, Yeol was finally coming home. His mother welcomed him like she hasn’t met him for years. She was asking if he was okay, how was his life during that week, just asking some general questions. But, Yeol was just keeping silent. He just replied with “sorry, mom. I’m not in the mood to talk. Let me take a rest then we can talk later,” then went to his bedroom.

His father heard that news. He was quickly wrapping up the meetings that day and went home. He then called Chan to quickly to come home. Chan was a little bit hesitant. He actually wasn’t ready to meet him. But, they need to settle this problem as soon as possible.

That night, Yeol knew that they would talk about this arranged marriage. He came home prepared to all of the best and worst decision they would make. He must be ready and strong. _Maybe._

“Yeol,” his dad called him, “sit here.”

Yeol was walking and proceed to sit in front of his father. “You know what we are gonna talk about right?”

“Yes, Dad. And to start everything before you all talking, I’m still in my position. I’m not gonna agree with this, ever. I love Baekhyun, mom, dad. And I’m not gonna give up. Let me fight for him for once. If the result still to make him being Chan’s husband, at least, I’m already fighting with my best.”

Chan was just sitting, silent, keeping his mouth shut. He actually didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to just give up, give Baekhyun to Yeol, but part of him, he didn’t want it. He was wondering if he had the same feeling as Yeol has to Baekhyun, or it was just his greediness?

“Yeol, it’s for the best, for our companies. This is a normal phase that we, as a rich person, usually take. To strengthen our throne to still be in the top. Can you just give up on your feeling? You can still hang out with him even though you are his brother in law.”

“No. I can’t. Please, for once. I never ask anything from you. I do anything that you’ve been asked. But for this once, I wan to be selfish, can I?” Yeol answered back.

“No, Yeol. Yes, you’ve done anything that we asked. But, can you keep this way? Just do what we ask. I promise this is the last time we ask something from you. If you agree with this, you can live whatever you want to be. I never beg to anyone, but, please Yeol,” his dad practically begging to his son.

“No. my answer is still no,” Yeol then walked away. He went to his bedroom. He knew that the discussion was not going well, even it was not ended yet he chose to run away again. He just couldn’t cope with it. Added that his brother seemed to be in a mute mode. He was not helping at all.

After some time, he heard a knock. “Yeol, let me in,” his brother spoke. With a heavy heart, he opened the door and let his brother in. “Let’s talk, as brothers,” Chan said.

“First, I want to say sorry that this happens. I don’t know that it will be a big issue like this. As a son, I just want to compile mom and dad’s wish. Me as the heir of our family company, I want to do everything that I can to run this company,” he said, “and one of it is through merging our company with Mr. Byun’s company.”

“At first, to be honest Yeol, I didn’t agree. But after thinking for a while, I will just give it a shot.”

“Are you thinking this just a game? To give a shot? Marriage is not a joke!”

“I know it! But I didn’t, don’t, have a choice! Dad just gives that choice to accept it or not! If you were me, do you have any reason to refuse it? I’m not in a good position too, Yeol!”

“If I were you, I will gladly accept it because I love him! But you? I don’t think that you have the same feeling as me towards Baek. And yet you accept it. You don’t think about his life if he marries you? Someone who he doesn’t love?” Yeol answered angrily.

“You sure that he has the same feeling with you? How can you be so sure?” Chan answer left Yeol silent. He was right. He didn’t know whether Baek had the same feeling with him or not. He was too selfish, thinking about his own feeling. These past weeks, he didn’t talk with Baekhyun. Baek kept calling him, sending him messages to check on him, but he didn’t answer. He just wanted to be alone. But his brother’s question hit him hard.

“Exactly. You don’t know, right? That nigh, Baekhyun was in a shock too after you left. He was speechless and didn’t give us the answer until now. He said that he wanted to discuss it with you the decide this. But I believe, being a stubborn you are, haven’t met him yet, right?”

“So? Do you have a better choice to end this thing up? And I believe you will marry him as a business term, not giving him love and all. You can just merge your company with his without even marrying each other. Just cancel it and we all good.”

“This is my revenge for you,” he suddenly blurted out. “What? Am I hearing it right? Revenge? Did I do something that makes you this angry? That makes you ‘sacrifice’ yourself, me, and Baekhyun?”

“Yes, revenge. I envy you. You got to live a comfortable life, enjoying life, exploring many things. Meanwhile, me, stuck in this bullshit things you call business, stuck in this burden to continue dad’s legacy,” he said.

“But dad gave as choices! He gave us freedom to choose what we like! Even he said that he was okay if we didn’t want to work at his company but that time you chose to be like him! Where is my fault, Chan! You are more selfish than me apparently,” he answered back.

“I was not thinking at that time. I was just thinking as the eldest between us, I need to take the responsibility to take over dad’s company. Then, when I see you with Baekhyun, freely doing things that you love, pursue your dream, I’m jealous,” he spoke honestly. “And come to the time when dad suddenly came to me, asking me to marry Baekhyun after he graduated from university, to make both our company bigger than now,” he explained.

Chan took a seat on the bed and continued, “you know how our world works, Yeol. It is an ordinary thing to have an arranged marriage to merge two companies to become bigger. Family ties is better than just an ordinary cooperation. Being burn with jealousy, I accept it. I wan you to suffer too, Yeol”.

“But why? You can just talk it out with dad. Wait, do you know from the start that I love Baekhyun?” Yeol asked.

“Yes. You are so obvious about your feeling to him. Even stupid people can know that you like him. And that’s why I accept this plan. To make you feel what I feel. Sorry, Yeol. But I can’t step back. You are talking us to let you be selfish for once. But, I want to win over you this time. I hope you can accept it,” Chan breathed. 

“Yes, it’s not a joke,” Chan and Yeol were shocked hearing the voice. It was Baekhyun. He was standing in front of the door for a while, listening to their conversation.

“B-baek, what are you doing here?” Yeol asking while stuttering. “How long have you been there?”

“Quiet sometimes. Enough to grasp everything,” he said. Baekhyun walked in and went directly to Chan. “I’m disappointed with you. You know that we can talk about this together, we can solve it. But you choose to be selfish? I’m involved in this mess and you plan to take me out of this? I’m very much disappointed with you, Chan,” he stopped talking. Changing his direction to Yeol.

“And you, solving this problem with walking away is not the best thing. You left me in the dark while WE need to talk. It’s not only yours to solve, but us, three of us. Both of you will not consider me as the side discuss this? I am mad. Beyond mad,” he was walking away, closed the door behind him.

Yeol was silent. It was messed up. Not that he wanted to end this problem like this. He didn’t want to hurt his love. He messed his hair, frustrated that this all happened. He was running outside to catch Baekhyun. But after he reached the front door, he was frozen. He saw Baekhyun lying lifeless full of blood. He saw many people gathered around him, a red car parked recklessly and the driver seemed to be panicked. After he gained his self, he ran to him. He held Baekhyun’s body. He shook him, he shouted his name but Baekhyun was still. _No no no, it can’t be._

“Hyung! Chan! Get Out! Baek-” not until he finished his words, Chan got out from the house. Seeing what was happening, he immediately called 911 asking for ambulance. Meanwhile Yeol trying to stop the blood oozing from Baekhyun’s head. “Please Baek, hold on, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, stay conscious please,” he kept saying. He didn’t realize that he was crying a mess. He was not ready to lose him, not now or ever.

After arriving at the hospital, Yeol was following him to the emergency unit. He was trying to help the nurses to give Baek treatment, but he was refused by his professor, Dr. Do Kyungsoo, to be involved.

“No, Mr. Park. You are not in a sane state. You are panicking. Let me handle this. You can wait outside, please,” Mr. Do spoke.

“Please, Professor, let me help you! He is my best friend! Please let-”

“Calm down! Let me give the fast treatment from him! You are just disturbing us to handle this! Hear me out!”

Hearing his professor shouting, he was immediately going outside. He was frustrated, mad, regret. He thought that, if he wasn’t this hard, maybe this would be easy for all, for his family and Baek’s, and most important, it would be easy for Baekhyun. Baekhyun wouldn’t lie on that cold bed if he agreed to their marriage, if he was not selfish. If he……there were to much ‘if’s in his head.

After a while, Dr. Do came out from the emergency room. Baekhyun’s parents were already there, so did his parents, and of course his brother.

“Mr. and Mrs. Byun, my name is Do Kyungsoo, the doctor in charge of your son,” he started. “I want to deliver some good and bad news about your son,” he continues, “the good news is that your son is safe. He passes his critical state. He lost a lot of blood due to the accident. Apparently, his head hit the car so hard that makes him to suffer a great injury. But we manage to handle it”. A lot of relief sound was heard, but they were still nervous about the bad news.

“The bad news is, although Baekhyun is passing the critical state, he is in coma now due to the trauma on his brain.”

They were shock. On one side, they were happy for a moment that Baekhyun passed his critical state. But, the bad news got them stunned. At least, they still had hope that Baekhyun will survive.

Yeol couldn’t be calm. He blamed himself that everything happened because of him. After all went home, Yeol was still Baek’s room, holding his hand, looking at him, sometimes crying. It pained him so much. _That’s should be me, the one lying on the bed, not you Baek._

After a week, Baekhyun didn’t seem to give a sign to wake up soon. Everyday, Mr. and Mrs. Byun, Chan, and Yeol took turn to look after him. Today was Chan’s turn. He was working on his laptop while taking care of Baek. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Yeol coming to see Baekhyun.

“What are you doing here? You have appointment today,” Chan said.

“I just come to see him. This hospital is my workplace anyway so I’m free to come here,” he answered. “Besides, I want to talk to you personally. Don’t ask me why can’t I talk to you at home. I think this is the perfect time to do it.”

“Shoot.”

“I give up,” he sighed, “I will give up on Baekhyun. This is a hard decision to decide. But I can’t stop blaming myself that all of this happens because of me. By letting him go, I will feel more at ease, at least I won’t hurt him in any way again.” He stopped for a moment, looking at his love. It was hard for Yeol to let him go. But it was more painful to see him hurting because of him.

“I will go abroad after this. When he wakes up, I will disappear from his life, from you, from mom and dad”

“But-”

“I haven’t finished my words. This is for my own sake. I want to heal myself from everything that hurt me. After I make a sacrifice, I want to live my life peacefully. One last thing that I want to ask from you, please, keep it as a secret from mom and dad. I will go without a notice. I will just go for a couple of years until I’m healed. So please, grant my wish, _hyung._ ”

Chan was stunned. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think that Yeol would give up. Part of his heart thought that it was also his mistake, to let this go, to give it a _shoot._ But his pride was bigger. He wanted to say sorry to Yeol, but no, he couldn’t.

“I don’t know that you will give up this easy for him. If you accept our arranged marriage since day one, it will be easier for us,” he said arrogantly. “If that what you want, then I will grant it.”

“I’m sorry. Live happily with Baekhyun. He is so fragile; his heart is as pure as a baby. Take care of him. I will be happy if he is happy too,” he finished his words. But suddenly, they heard a grunt. Baekhyun woke up.

“Doctor! Nurse! Please! Baekhyun!” Chan screamed. Yeol was just standing frozen seeing Bakhyun slowly opened his eyes. The doctor and nurses were coming hurriedly, checking his condition and all. Yeol was silently getting out from the room and went to the emergency room. He called Sehun.

“Sehun,” he stopped for a moment, “it’s time,” then he hung up. Sehun on the other line knew what he meant. _Baekhyun wakes up. It’s time for him to go._

Chan immediately called Baekhyun’s parents to inform them the good news. His parents arrived not long after his called. When they arrived, Baekhyun still woke up after the doctor examining him. He smiled weakly to his parents. “Hi,” he said with his sore voice. His parents were tearing up. Seeing this, Chan decided to walk away, to give them time.

After Baekhyun woke up, Chan didn’t see Yeol at all. He thought that he was back to his work so he didn’t mind at all. But suddenly, his phone rang. “Yes, mom?”

“Come back home,” she said while crying. “Yeol left,” she hung up.

He was startled. He didn’t know that Yeol would leave this quick. He finally realized that Yeol was serious about it. He thought he still had time to chase him, but where? Yeol didn’t give him a clue. He hurriedly went back home and find his mom crying while being calmed by his dad. In her hand, there was a letter. It said:

_Hello, mom and dad._

_First, I’m sorry. I want to say sorry bravely to you, but I can’t. I’m sorry that I caused so much harm to everyone because of my selfishness._

_Second, I’m sorry that I will still love Baekhyun as I stated since day one. But this time, I will try to let him go. I will let him marry Chan to make this condition better. It doesn’t matter if I hurt. All that matter is seeing Baekhyun happy and living a life without any burden._

_Third, as I say that I’m letting him go, I will go away for a moment to heal myself. I need sometime to clear my mind and my heart so I can come back without any burden. Please, I ask you to not search for me. I promise I will live healthily and happy. I will give you my updates in life in anyway. But don’t come to me, don’t try to find me._

_Lastly, for Chan, I hope that he will be a responsible husband that loves Baekhyun fully. I don’t give up on him just to see him sad for not being loved. Please, take care of him._

_I love you, mom and dad._

_Sincerely,_

_Yeol._

After finished reading the letter, Chan felt guilty. If he didn’t accept it, then it would not be this messy. He could still find another way to make his company bigger or keep their place as the top company. But his ego to take a revenge to Yeol that didn’t even wrong. He realized that it was all his fault, his ego, his selfish side that all these things happened.

“Mom, Dad. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that this happened. Earlier today, Yeol came to me telling me all of his plan. He said after Baek woke up, he will go for a couple of years to heal. He gave his permission for me to marry Baekhyun. But I think, I can’t. I realized I accept your offer honestly because of my ego to take his happiness from him,” he said.

He continued, “I’m jealous of him. he gets to do all of the things that he wanted to do, having friends, being a doctor, and all. But me, I have to sit down for hours in a boring meeting, to go to a business school, focusing on business since I don’t even know when it all starts. I know you will give me a freedom to choose. But as the oldest between two, I think I should take all the responsibility and it leads to all of this,” he breathed.

“I know from the start that Yeol likes him, no, he loves him. And when you came to me, telling all of the plan to marry Baekhyun, I immediately agree because I’m jealous of him. he got to live what he wants, but I have to deal with all of this. I thought at that time, that was the best choice, to make him suffer too. But it turns out that it all goes wrong. I’m sorry, mom, dad,” he said, crying.

His parents didn’t know what to say. To say that they were speechless were understandable. They were all wrong. They didn’t know their child well and put their business first. It was all because of their ego. And now, they regret it so much. What they could do was just letting Yeol free for a moment, to give him all the time that he needed.

After that, Chan decided to discuss this with Baekhyun. He believed that Baekhyun would be mad and he was ready.

“I don’t know what to say. You did this despite you know how Yeol’s feeling? You did this? You, his brother that he loves so much? I can’t believe it,” Baekhyun said. “All this time I was thinking why my best friend doesn’t visit, I thought that he was mad at me, he wanted to erase me from his memory, it was all because of you,” Baek was crying.

“I know sorry can’t pay all of this mess. But, I just can say sorry, I am really sorry, Baek. If I can do to make this better, I will do it,” Chan begged.

“Cancel the marriage. That’s what I ask from you. Even we are not married, I will make sure that our business will stay. I know you are smart and I know I’m capable to make our companies still on top. Cancel this and we all good,” Baek said.

“Okay, I will grant your wish. I know that you will ask this and I’m ready to cancel it. I’m sorry Baek, I’m sorry”

“Am I interrupting?” Sehun suddenly appeared.

“No, you don’t. Can you get out from here, Chan? I have a guest,” he said coldly. After Chan got out, Sehun took the chair beside Baekhyun’s bed.

“I believe that you know already about Yeol.”

“Yes. And one question, I believe that you know where he is. Where?” His eyes were blaming red, full of anger, sadness, and disappointment.

“One thing, I believe Chan talked to you that Yeol needs sometimes to be alone and yes, I know his whereabouts. But I won’t tell you. I keep my promises well. Even you begged me a thousand times, I won’t,” he stopped. “But one thing for sure, I will let you know in years.”

“5 fucking years?! I can’t believe it! He runs away from me and tell me to wait 5 years?!”

“You know Yeol better than me. And I know, you know why he needs a long time to muse over. I will be your messenger to him if you want, and I have his permission. So, call me if you need anything. I’m going,” he walked away.

Baekhyun was stunned. It was too much for him. All he needed was waiting for Yeol. He determined to make himself better, to prepare himself to meet Yeol again, in a better form, in a better mind, in a better heart. If he asked him to wait, he would. Yeol has done much for him, and it was his turn. He would wait.

_5 years later…_

Baekhyun was busy rummaging some important files to be signed. His life was going around meeting, signing cooperation, going abroad, meeting, meeting, and meeting again. After he was got out from the hospital, he was directly taking his place in his company as the new CEO. He was titled as the most successful CEO in a young age. His face was everywhere and many people looked up to him. But one thing that everyone didn’t know, he was still waiting for his love to be ready to meet him again.

 _Knock knock._ He heard someone knocking.

“Excuse me, Mr. Byun. You have a guest,” his secretary said.

“Who? I don’t think I have an appointment today.”

“It’s Mr. Oh, Sir.”

Hearing his name, he was suddenly tensed. “Let him in.”

“Well, good afternoon, Mr. Byun. I hope I don’t disturb you,” Sehun said.

“No, no. Please sit, Mr. Oh,” Baekhyun said.

After his secretary got out, Sehun said “Oh come on, don’t be too formal. How’s life, Baek?”

“Pretty much hectic. You know yourself, Sehun.” It was suddenly quiet for a moment.

“It’s been 5 years,” Baekhyun suddenly said.

“Oh, you figure out why I’m here. I thought that you don’t count the time”

“I’m not. I’m busy trying not to think about it so the time will go fast. And indeed, it is”

“As I keep my promise to both of you and I got his permission, I will tell you where he is,” he then gave Baekhyun an envelope.

“Here, I give you his complete address. I hope both of you are fine now and please, makeup.”

“You don’t tell him about the marriage, right?”

“No, not at all. He is not curious too about it, even about his family. He is just giving me some updates to tell his parents, and that’s it. We are even not talking much,” he answered.

“Good, thank you, Sehun. I owe you so much. Thank you so much,” he shook Sehun’s hand.

“You’re welcome. I hope that it will end well for both of you. I will go. My task is finished here, so I leave it to you. Bye, Baek. I will always pray for your happiness,” he walked out.

Baekhyun was sitting on his chair. He stroked the envelope; his hands were trembling. _Finally, I will know where you are, Yeol._

_2 months later…_

Yeol is chilling at the park, sipping his cup of tea, enjoying his time. It is his day-off so he makes use of his free time to relax. He is moving to Canada these 5 years. He likes it here, a serene place, enjoyable, and a new place to start. He is being a doctor in a hospital, so his 5 years go fast.

In the first 2 months, it was hard for him. Leaving Korea, moving to Canada alone, leaving Baekhyun. He spent his days drinking, clubbing, crying. After 2 months of doing nothing, he decided to move on. He didn’t want to be a burden, at least for himself. And here he is, being a young doctor in a well-known hospital.

It’s been 5 years and he is ready. He is ready to go back home, to meet his family and his _brother-in-law._ He promises himself not to be sad. He wants to be happy. Anything makes Baekhyun happy, he will be.

“I find you.”

Suddenly Yeol heard a voice. The familiar voice that he longs for so much. He slowly turns his body, “B-Baek…”

“How are you?” he said, smiling and crying at the same time. “Can I sit beside you?”

“S-sure,” he said stuttering.

“How are you, Yeol? How’s life? Been so long se we met, right?”

“Yes, 5 years..”

“I miss you. I do,” he said.

“I do too, Baek. I miss you every second. I’m doing fine here, trying to stay alive. Make myself busy with works. How about you?”

“I’m trying to be fine. I’m lost without you, actually.”

“Well, you have my hyung now. You are not lost,” he said, trying to be strong.

“You don’t know anything, Yeol. All these 5 years, I live in a hell life, without you beside me. I’m not married. I’m still single.”

It is news for Yeol. Yeah, it is his fault that he shut his door to any news about him.

“How?”

“Chan and I decided to cancel our wedding. We do not love each other. And both our family agreed with that. I want to marry my love, my one and only,” he said.

“So, you have a boyfriend now? Do you come here to give me your wedding invitation? Is he handsome? Is he kind? Is he treating you well?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been apart from him for 5 years. I don’t know if he has changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is still handsome, but I don’t know, is he still kind? Does he still want to treat me well? Answer me, love,” he said while looking at Yeol.

“I want to marry you, Yeol. I love you since the day I met you. I’m mad, beyond mad. Why you leave me, why you didn’t discuss with me to find the best way, why you run away. These questions were running in my head these 5 years. But I believe that you did this for our sake,” he breathed, “and now, I want to make up to you. This is my turn to fight for us.”

“Baek, I’m sorry to leave you, I’m a coward. I can’t handle myself to see you with someone else, the worst is my brother. Please, forgive me.”

“I already forgive you, Yeol. Let’s start this again. Now, it’s time for us to fight this together, if you want to. I love you, Yeol. I’m sorry if I’m late.”

“Let’s start this, Baek. My heart still hasn’t budged a bit my heart still belongs to you and never changed,” he said.

That evening, finally two hearts become one. Baekhyun and Yeol smile. They can’t wait to start a beautiful journey together. Baek reaches out his hand to Yeol, which he gladly accepts. That evening, finally two hearts become one.


End file.
